The Heirs of Scar
by KionScar
Summary: title.


A/N: This is a fanfic BIGTLKSWFAN started with me, yet decided to remake then cancel. I have decided to adopt and adapt it, Narbe's description will be described later.  
And adaption is regarding Tanu, changed description to one of my many lioness OCs.

* * *

Flames surrounded the usual peaceful promontory. A brown-coated lion walked over to the burning pride rock, where he saw his father, Scar, seemingly fighting his dear life like anyone sane would. He was trying to held off a rogue lion; at least to this lion's perspective, who somehow managed to win half of the pride.

This lion; the son of the one king known as Scar, and his former mate, Sarafina; Mheetu watched from afar as the battle happened between his eyes. He was young and in the middle of teen stage. He'd hope his father won, but to his shock his son were knocked off.

Suddenly, he had saw his stepmom, Zira, coming up to the strange lion and ready to charge him and kill him for what he have done to Scar. But around the same time, he had seen his sister, Nala, ramming into her and knocking him off.

Without hesitation, Mheetu begin running to pride rock, hoping to stop this betrayal and assassination attempt by a random lion from stopping, but he knew it would be futile.

Mheetu's thoughts were running high in all sort of directions. How can his sister betray their true king for some sort of lion? Just as he made it to pride rock, he felt droplets on his head. It didn't take a genius to know it was raining. This was shocking for the adolescent brown-coated lion because it hadn't rained in these lands for years.

Mheetu stormed up to pride rock and saw his sister and the one he called an auntie nuzzling into a rogue lion. Getting into a battle position, he looked like he was about to start an fight and reclaimed his father's place when Nala's smile changed his mind.

"Mheetu, our true king, Simba, has returned," she told him.

"What?!" Mheetu's emotions were high. How could this lion claimed to be his dead cousin?! That lion was dead and ain't coming back! But the more-and-more he got a good look at the rogue who was walking up to pride rock, the more he'd recognized the resemblance to Mufasa in him.

The returned prince than let out a roar, declaring his rule over the pride. Mheetu watched as his half-sister, mother, and now possibly mother-in-law with other lionesses mirrored his roar. The dark prince saw a meerkat and warthog. Mheetu let out a cruel snarl come from his lips and ran away from the scene and went to a secret cave where he'd seen another lionesses.

"Whoa, you look mad," the lioness said, seeing his anger expression in deep emerald eyes. He looked exactly like Scar but have stronger muscles and genes then the now dead former king and more full of hate.

"I'm not mad, I'm outraged," Mheetu stated bluntly. "Mufasa's apparently lost son, Simba, had returned to the pride and have stole my father's role. Now everyone is looking up to him as an hero."

"Well do something about it," the lioness said halfheartedly.

"I would but what can I do, Tanu, times are tough," Mheetu hissed, with a growl. "And every single lioness in the pride has joined Simba, while hyenas just ran away from pride rock so I utterly have no one."

Tanu was a pale-pinkish with signs of silver in them, beautiful blue-violet eyes, stripes across her face and back stopping just at or before the shoulders, and a singular pure white stripe running down her spine stopping before her rump. She had a tuft of hair on her head, and cheetah-like tear stripes that made her stand out more. She truly was something out there and a great huntress. She had been his friend since he was very young. She also had a scar across her left eye.

Mheetu suddenly had an idea, "Wait. All kings need heirs to the throne right?" He inquired making her nod and look at him with confusion. He suddenly had an idea to rule over the pride lands and retake his father's role. Scar had failed and acted impatiently, wanting to kill the king and send the heir to his death.

But whereas that weak, smart fool have failed, Mheetu would succeed with a much more vigilant plan. Scar could have easily take Simba as his heir and use him to become king. That would have worked successfully due to him still being so young and losing his father likely draw some sort of anger in him.

"Well," Mheetu continued. "I have been thinking, we wait until my half-sister has a useful cub. Mufasa had wanted to grant Sarabi another cub before he'd died so Simba and Nala will likely have a few cubs. One will be male. So, if we take the male and raise him as the heir of Scar then we would win."

"You know that is perfect," she said gleefully. "A cub being raised against his family and used to provide power and take it eventually. After all, an cub killing his father would not be enough for us. That pathetic sister of mine, Kula, also wants a cub and had found herself a mate in secret but yet thinks nobody knows."

"Really," Mheetu strokes his chin thoughtfully. Kula have always been his friend since cubhood, but the fact she wants a cub intrigues him. She would likely not join him though because Nala and her always been good friends and knowing her she won't betray a friend.

Shari happened to be near, "Ah, allow me. They'll get suspicious if it's one of you two, and while Simba does have his issues with me, Nala and the rest of the Pride trust me with watching and taking care of cubs... And young. Especially when they're busy with their duties and everything." Like her sister, Takasa, she was identical in every way to a young Scar. "Ironic, isn't it?" Even the grin upon her muzzle mimicked the former King's.

Meanwhile, Narbe at this point had been in the so-called Secret Lion Guard Lair, looking over the paintings. He also known about the underground caverns. And knew to be careful due to the tricks and traps. However, he didn't need any shaman nor bakora to understand the many paintings upon the walls. "Wow. So, it will actually be easy, huh..." He chuckled lightly, having focused mostly on the Volcano in the past with an evil entity, and the so-called "evil" lions of the past.  
For now, it was just a waiting game to them all. However, Narbe also had plans in the meantime. After carefully resetting the traps, he left the area. Lair. Luckily for him, everyone else was Distracted with Simba and Nala becoming King and Queen, and thus took that opportunity to snatch the biggest catch stored in the storage den going off with it. With a dark grin just as well. The two in his mind were fools, for allowing him and his sisters to stay.

Nala had seemed sad and disappointed in herself as she headed to pride rock. Despite the little abuse from Scar and Zira she received, she had hated the fact of aiding into killing Zira for she was just another victim to Scar's manipulation. She clearly had an abusive past and Scar used that upon her and now they both are dead.

She had been receiving praises from the lionesses and others at pride rock. Sarabi had comforted her after Zira's death but she had remembered Zira was watching over three cubs. The pain and wounds of Zira's screams haunted her.

Simba watched with a frown from his place on Pride Rock as the lionesses led three cubs up to pride rock. Two were very young infants and one other were pretty old for an cub, clearly about to reached adolescent years.

He knew as new king he is suppose to kill them due to them being heirs of Scar. But rules in the pride lands were different; whereas in other kingdoms where males would seduce each female this pride is one of the few that won't allow such behavior.

Simba grimaced, they were raised by Zira technically, and would likely had already have feisty attitudes but he didn't want to kill cubs or send them somewhere where they'll have to live and likely not survive on their own.

"Nuka, out of tradition I am suppose to kill you due to what he has done," Simba voiced. Nuka gasped and closed his eyes with fright, covering the two cubs the best he could under his paws. The lion king saw the fear in their eyes. Despite being raised by Scar and may having a bad side to them, he'd knew they weren't far gone.

"But I'm not going to hold it against you," Simba continued after allowing an brief sigh. He would never forgive himself if they were to be harm. "However, we must find find you a mother that can raised you."

Nuka came forward nervously. He had always wanted to prove himself to his parents but perhaps living in the pride lands is better. He didn't want the ones who his parents captured to live a bad life because Scar isn't there.

"With all due respect, my king, I may be young and have lost both of my parents but I can take care of myself." Nuka concluded, eyes locked onto the king with the best straight stare the cub could muster in that situation. "Take the ru- I mean cubs to find parents."

Simba frowned, knowing what he was about to say. He can see the resentment Nuka had for mainly the dark cub that looked similar to Scar, just way younger. Despite him being similar to Kovu, Simba knew the dark cub haven't done anything to him.

It wasn't his fault that he was born. Kovu shouldn't be blamed for that. He can see the similarities between him and Scar but yet he has a brown small tuff and neon green eyes whereas Scar had an black mane and emerald green eyes.

The new king opened his mouth to say something when a kind sweet voice came in. "I will take the two children and raise them as my own," his old friend, Tama, had said.

Tama has cream-colored fur that holds a slight tinge of orange. She has orange eyes, a head tuft that make many others thinking she was an boy as a cub, and a dark brown tail tuft.

Simba narrowed his eyes towards Tama as he flicked his tail. "Are you sure Tama?" The new king inquired, worried for his old friend. "I mean, Nala informed me you have just recovered from a sickness."

Tama smiled softly. "I know but I'm going to likely have cubs in the future and I'll need to be prepared. Maybe the cubs can help me. Let me raise them. You can check them up every week. Also, Kula is the closest thing I have to a sister so she will help me."

The new king nodded and smiled at his old friend, seeing that she was determined to try and have the cubs. "Very well," he said, offering a kind smile. "I'm sure with Kula's help, they will be raised wonderfully."

A fairly young lipard walked up to her lion brother, Nuka, who were currently sitting down. "You 'kay?" She knew how tough things were for him, yet had secretly promised an aunt that had passed away that she would continue to look after Nuka, as it was their last wish.

"Yes, but the king and queen had decided to find parents to raise Kovu and Vitani and asked to raise me as well but I refuse," Nuka told her. "But I feel like things are bound to get tougher."

Mlezi tilt her head, "Mm, why? Refuse, that is. It's obvious to me that they'd love the help of looking after the youngsters. Especially now that Scar and Zira are gone... Which also means less available to help raise us. Plus, despite our parentage Simba's letting us all stay in the Pride. So, we owe him... You owe him, too."

"You don't understand; Scar and Zira abused me and always favorite Kovu over me, but somehow Simba will want me around to be in his pride which much means I must help him rebuild the pride lands, so to speak." Nuka have never been around to see the true pride lands for he had thought it was nothing.

But perhaps it's much better than it have seemed to be in the environment the son of Scar had to grow up with a long time ago. He have grown into a life of violence and abuse by his parents. But now, it seems everything is changing. Nuka had hoped this weren't all of this is a dream. But he knew his and everybody's life will be affected forever.

"No silly, I said to help raise the little cubs. You can at least be polite to the rest of the Pride in the meantime if they wish to spend some time with you. Sure, Kovu look like a tiny Scar, but he's different. Even at this infant age I can tell he won't look anything like father when grown up." Though she smiled, it dropped soon after. A bit of a shake, more from fear came over her. "Now, my turn to see the royalty." She sigh with pinned ears, then started off towards them - not wanting to be late.

Mheetu stared up towards pride rock with a dark, mischievous smile. He had much planned and he had knew he will one day have everything in his power. One day, he shall take the future cub of Simba and raised them as king or queen of pride rock.

He have hoped that Simba's future cub will be a male. After all, a male can provide a better use to him than Scar. Tanu's older sister, Kula, will no doubt have a cub soon as well.

With so many events in his paws for the next years, Mheetu vowed he will avenged his dead father and kill Simba himself after being helped by his; the King's own cub. Or cubs. What's so grand and precious about this is that there's no one who can stop him.

The Heirs Of Scar shall rise with his future cub since he did go into the process of mating with his friend since cubhood. He would act all innocent and the loving brother-in-law. But eventually, he will spring the trap to capture the cub and take them from the family of Simba...

Mlezi made her way up Pride Rock, and stood in front of the King and Queen. The lipard wasn't sure what their judgement would be, as she wasn't purely lion. Other than her eyes, nose, pointy cheek fluff and scruffy chin, and the black tail tuft of lions, she looked nothing like either of her parents. pale-yellow, with brownish spots or rosettes, white tufts in the ears, and black tufts on the top of her ears.

The youngster looked up at them, "H..hi," She was still pretty young, though she was pretty intelligent and wise for her age. However, she knew many in the Pride, and in turn the Pride Lands itself considered her unnatural, which goes against the circle of life. Some even went so far as to call her Abomination, or Half-breed. Insults. Yet at the moment she ignored the many looks and stares she got from the many inhabitants, trying to focus on Simba and Nala, Simba more-so because in the end the decision was his regarding her.


End file.
